Open Your Eyes
by Willy Dan
Summary: SONGFIC Attending a ficwriter wish, this is the version translated To english. My first fanfic in english.


OPEN YOUR EYES

(music: Open Your Eyes from Guano Apes)

_Hide your face forever_

_Dream and search forever_

It was another mission for the Teen Titans in Jump City, the Dark Brotherhood had been undone after the failure that everbody suffered when Madame Rouge masked as Hotspot tried to mistake Robin. But betwen every heroes and villains... One of each side would surrender to love, although the rough and the opposite sides of justice. Speedy and Cheshire.

_Have you ever been for sale?_

_When your ISMS get smart_

_Oh so selfish and mindless_

_With that comment in your eye_

Speedy, also known as his alter-ego Roy Harper, is orphan since he was young and was raised as side-kick of another hero that would serve: Oliver Queen, the Green Arrow. But he is sent for a mission to search informations about a certain french-vietnamese girl with a green yukata, cat-like-masked, black boots, long and hold straight hairs and super sharped and poisonous blades. By the way, Jade Nguyen, the Cheshire. Roy would follow orders with a great tranquility, but, with the fact of don't follow orders, would gone very beyond.

_Do you think that you are hard?_

_Really harder than the other_

_Man you're acting cold_

_If you are not in charge_

Cheshire commited burglaries and killings in Jump City, and still love to work alone, in a group only in special occasions. She and Speedy faced-off, replacing beatings and a lot more. But the enemy has a advantage against her adversary, because knows to fight martial arts, going on herself and, with Spitting Cobra's help, create herself poisons. Roy wouldn't contain himself in the fight because Jade, though fit, has nobody in her group enforcing orders.

_Don't split your mentality_

_Without thinking twice_

_Your voice has got no reason_

_Now is the time to face your lies_

The mission fail, Cheshire escapes. Speedy argument with Robin about don't stopped her because was divided between defeat a foe and hurt a girl. The archer gone out burning of anger and prefers to follow himserlf rules to face-off a girl again. But the truth, his heart pulses when fight the beautiful enemy, but what he also want is what is hidden behind that sarcastic and evil smile drawned-mask.

_(chorus)_

_Open your eyes, open your mind_

_Proud like a god don't pretend to be blind_

_Trapped in yourself, break out instead_

_Beat the machine that works in your head_

The plan post in proof, would be conquer the Cheshire's trust. Speedy perceives that she came back to her hideout. Actually came home, on Vietnam. Through the people, Jade has hidden among many women, but just a thing revealed herself: A little tatoo of a rose in her left breast. Roy met her, but not to fight her again. The plan, that the government sent to him, is conquer her confidence and stop her.

_Will you offer me some tricks if I ever need them_

_Would you go into that room if I call 'em_

_Do you think that you are better really better than the rest_

_Realize there's a problem_

_I know that you can give your best_

Roy used to pretend, but Jade suspect a little in the starting. They started to talk about their morbid moments in the past. She served for a group called Tartarus and is arrasted under custody to caused Qurac's destruction, in Middle East. Speedy didn't show, but he was interested for Cheshire. Soon, they have started to surrender for the desire in a time. The Titans' plan would finished as well done if both them hadn't related lovely.

_Have you ever had a dream?_

_Or is life just a trip?_

_A trip without chances_

_A chance to grow up quick_

Without their masks, was shown a red-haired and brown-eyed american and a black-haired and green-eyed asian. Speedy and Cheshire left out their diferences of the mission, that each one would execute. She, commite more killings. And he, disperse the secret informations about her group. But there were their problems. Jade give birth to Lian, daughter of hers and Roy's (that raise) relationship and is arrasted.

_(chorus)_

_Hide your face forever_

_Dream and search forever_

_Night and night you feel nothing_

_There's no way outside of my land_

_(chorus 2x)_

Cheshire couldn't see Lian, but left bethind all the moments that passed with Speedy when he wanted to arrast. Roy Harper was only another stone in the shoes of the beautiful killer that has no good feelings inside. Just revenge, because also would kill her father, Robert Pullman. Jade Nguyen wasn't only a mother of a child that wanna take for your arms, but a full-hated woman.

THE END

ISMS: (Information Security Management System) Generally used on the police of all the world, as a form to organize coherently secret informations.


End file.
